Crazy Jane
by EmerySparks
Summary: Jane was pretty sure she was going crazy. She was seeing things, hearing things and sometimes she would wake up in places that she had not fallen asleep at. In attempt to cure their Jane, the Drew kids are shipped off to Wales for their summer vacation. Only, once they get there somethings that should stay forgotten are unearthed and now a new evil force is unleashed upon them.


**Disclaimer** : I, EmerySparks, do not own the characters, or the plot that is present within "The Dark is Rising" Sequence. It is owned by Susan Cooper. I also don't own the quote.

* * *

"_Some changes look negative on the surface _

_but you will soon realize that space is being created _

_in your life for something new to emerge_."

― Eckhart Tolle

* * *

Jane was pretty sure she was going crazy.

At first, she had only thought it was teenage hormones causing her dreams to act like memories. After all, it was quite common for people to mix their memories and dreams together.. right? Then the nightmares began. It always came in stages, Jane noted - once a month, five days straight at that. The first night she would only wake up in the middle of the night to find her bed a mess and her body shining with sweat. The second night she would wake up screaming non-comprehensible words at the top of her lungs, scaring the rest of the family. The third night she would experience the oddest dreams, a quest to stop evil was by far the most frequent one. This night was the eye of the storm. The fourth night she would wake up crying (but by now she had gotten over this part of the stage) after the most terrifying dreams that consisted of evil beings and scary monsters. The fifth and final night, she would wake up elsewhere. Not in her room. Usually she would be found in the living room, but there had been a time that she had woken up outside. The morning after the last stage Jane would walk into her room and find the whole room trashed. Seaweed, dirt and the smell of salt water would always accompany the mess.

But wait. It didn't stop there.

Not only did she mix her memories and have nightmares, but she had also started to hallucinate. She would occasionally see things others didn't, and call out to people that neither of her brothers had ever heard of. Jane had tried to explain this to her brothers, but both of them seemed to have better things to do. Now that Simon wanted to become a doctor, he spent night and day studying for the future. He was seventeen now, Jane only eleven months younger, and was going to go to college shortly. Barney was preoccupied with his drawing, painting, and pretty much anything artistic. He was fourteen, and already an aspiring artist. And Jane? She felt like every other sixteen year old girl- confused, nervous and reluctant to face the future. Unlike her brothers she hadn't the smarts like Simon nor the artistic skill of Barney. She was the 'Plain Jane' ... Literally.

Anyways, it was on the morning of her last 'episode', meaning the last stage was done and over with. This time Jane had found herself laying awkwardly half-on half-off her back porch, her right leg and arm dangling between wooden posts. Not to mention half her body was numb and sitting up caused her to yelp in surprise as the tingling of her sleeping parts became sharp stabs of the nerves. Jane blinked heavily and looked around where she sat. It was no surprise to her that she was soaking wet and smelt strongly of saltwater. By now it was almost a routine- the whole waking up thing. This had been going on for about a year and the pretty brunette already knew what her family was saying behind her back.

Jane stood up and blinked as the morning sun shown into her brilliant light blue eyes. She might have had the affections of nearly her whole grade (and then some) if people didn't know about her rather psychotic ways. It had been revealed at a camp-out her school had organized for the first years in high school, back when she hadn't fully understood what was going on. Then again she didn't really understand at that moment on the porch, but during the camp out she didn't know how to ... conceal her frights. During the night Jane woke up screaming about ludicrous monsters and stuff about King Arthur. She scared her tent-mates quite bad and soon nearly the whole grade knew about Jane and her 'problems'.

Jane didn't think they were problems at the time, only stress building up inside of her that needed to be let out.

Though now Jane knew better then to dwell in childish fantasies. That's one thing that had changed about Jane since her lovely trip to Wales way back when; she was no longer a hopeless romantic. She was much more... Serious? Not so much as Simon was, but she wasn't as childish as she once believed she had been. Jane was much more cautious than before, proving everyone wrong when they had thought 'By the lord Jane, could you be anymore vigilant?'

Why yes, yes she could.

Anyways. A prime example of her family's talking-behind-her-back was at that moment. Jane had stood up from her spot and was making her way to the patio doors when she heard her parents muffled voices in the kitchen. The only thing that separated them was a wall and a slightly opened door and Jane could hear every word that her parents spoke. About her.

"Ellen, I'm getting fretful about our Jane..." Her father told Ellen, Jane's mother, about his worries. Of course she would walk up just as the conversation started.

"Aren't we all?" Came the sorrowful reply from the artist.

"She's done it again, sleeping in the most absurd places. She's out on the porch as we speak."

"You don't perhaps that she is becoming... Swept up by recent media, do you?"

"What? No! Our Jane? A Metal head?! That's like putting Simon and 'colouring with crayons' together in one sentence!"

Her mother giggled softly. "What about a boy? Do you think she might be seeing anyone?"

"I don't believe that Jane would hide a relationship like that from us; we have always been open minded about that sort of stuff. Look at Simon, he's dating a gorgeous vixen!" There was a pause and her father hurriedly repaired whatever he had just done to the conversation, "Not that you aren't, dear! I'm just saying that it doesn't sound like Jane to hide something, she's straight-forward and honest."

"But isn't that what should worry us?" From the kitchen window she could she her mother's fingers tapping against the counter top. "Jane wasn't like that two years ago, Dick! Well, honest, yes! But was she.. like this then?"

There were a few moments of pause. Jane's heart was pumping so fast it hurt and she could hardly breathe. No, she wasn't scared or frightened (for some reason she felt as if she had gone through much worse) but to hear her parents say these things about her... If Jane were the crying sort of girl, she might have done so right then and there... Maybe, just maybe, her parents were right. Two years ago she might have been silently crying at her parents hurtful words. But she wasn't. Her face was blank and incomprehensible as she stared at the door with dry eyes.

"Um.." Her father finally spoke up, and a large slurp as her drank his coffee followed afterwards. "No, I suppose not... But isn't that just growing up? Our Jane is doing magnificent in school. Yes, her lack of social skills is alarming, but with what's wrong with her at the moment I can see why."

Jane gasped loudly. So loudly that her parents heard, and were scrambling around the kitchen. Had he just said... That something was wrong with her?! Sure, her predicament was slightly alarming... But nothing was wrong with her! She wasn't sick or anything! Nothing was wrong!

... Okay, well perhaps something was wrong. But they needn't verbalize it!

The back door opened and Jane's wide eyes met her father's equally large ones. She could see by the look her gave her that he was certain that she would cry. But she didn't, dear lord no. Instead she gave him the most heartbreaking look and backed away. Jane suddenly bumped into something, but when she turned to look to see what it was, nothing was there. Just the air. Jane quickly dismissed this and started to run. She was happy that since she was twelve they had moved to a rather nice house- one whose floors didn't creak and looked as if it would fall apart during the night.

Jane barreled away, not at all concerned about the fact that she was still in her sleep ware- a pair of baggy shorts and shirt that had once been Simon's. Jane wasn't even wearing shoes. She could hear her parents behind her, her mother yelling at her that she was sorry, and to stop running. Her father had run after her, but Jane was in track and field now (one of the best at her school too) and was able to outrun him easily. Even his marine training wouldn't help him then. Her messy dark brown hair trailed behind her as she ran, not to anywhere in particular until her lungs burnt and her breaths were deep gasps.

The girl had found herself at the Clapham Commons- a popular and large park in London. Early morning walkers and a few parents with children were around. Not that Jane was surprised, it was the beginning of summer – literally, school had only just gotten out a few days prier. Jane herself collapsed into the grass and hugged her legs to her chest, nose buried into her knees and eyes staring at the dewy grass. She sat there for awhile. It might have been a few minutes, and hour, or perhaps a few hours but Jane just sat there and stared. Her mind was a blank piece of paper, oblivious to what she should think of.

It wasn't until a voice beside her spoke that Jane was knocked out of her not-existent thoughts. "What's wrong with you?" Jane's eyebrows furrowed as she looked beside her. Standing there was a boy who looked around her age and was staring at her with a look one gave their friends. Only she didn't know this person. He had light brown hair, blueish-greyish eyes that were almost hidden by straight bangs and had a rather solemn look on his face. For an unexplainable reason he also gave off a reassuring atmosphere.. And now that she actually thought about it, he seemed very familiar.

"What?" Jane asked, wondering if she had heard right.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jane couldn't believe it. A person, who by the way she had no idea who he was, was questioning her about her sanity? Well.. Maybe he was asking about why she was sulking in the grass, but then again many people were like that. Sulking, that is. But he didn't need to be so forward! Many guys who had come up to her were only interested in her looks... But this guy.. That was low! You just don't go around asking girls what was wrong with them! She should ask what's wrong with him! The nerve of some people.

"Nothing is wrong with me." She told him fiercely all the while glaring at him full-force, a look she usually saved for bullies at school or when her brothers were being idiots.

The boy looked surprised at her anger. He blinked for a moment, and then said. "Oh. I apologize then."

He walked away.

Jane watched and furrowed her eyebrows even more. No! He was not going to walk away from her! "Hey!" Jane yelled, jumping up. "You don't just get to... to.. to insult me like that then walk away!" The boy faltered in movement, but then began to continue. "Get back here.. you.. you.." Jane trailed off, thinking of something to say. Something flashed in her mind - a name."WILL!" She suddenly yelled.

Time seemed to stop (if only she realized how literal it meant) and Jane inhaled a sharp gasp. Dear lord she was doing again. She mentally bashed herself at her stupidity. She even went so far to dig her nails into the skin of her arm until it left little bloody crescents. There were NO Will's, no Merry's and NO weird creatures called afanc's! Why couldn't she keep her stupid mouth shut now-a-days?! Jane was always so careful not to do this... Especially in public...

But then he turned and gave her a look of wonder. Jane was taken aback. Whenever she did stuff like that she was given glares or even yelling was involved. She flinched at the look he gave her, it was smothering really. He didn't look the same at that moment, he seemed older – ageless. It almost made her weak to the knees, to fall to the ground and stay there until he left or at least stopped looking at her like... that. It was uncomfortable.

But Jane stood her ground and mentally dared him to do something with a glare wrinkling her features. She was not going to back down to a weird guy who had just insulted her! They stood there staring back at each other until the boy suddenly turned and walked away. In seconds he was gone.

The brunette blinked and frowned. She had just had an excellent example of her 'crazy' situation, and he hardly even bat an eye at her. Anger flared through her as she tugged at a stray piece of hair - a habit of hers that she had yet to break. He left! Again!

A voice suddenly spoke beside her (for the second time that morning). "Soooooo... Was that your boyfriend?" A far too energetic brother asked nosily beside her. In his hand was a paper bag full of what appeared to be mini donuts and he ate them happily one by one.

On her other side, her older brother spoke. "I didn't get to see him very clearly, but I don't like him." How frank.

Jane snorted. "I don't date weirdos, guys."

"You seem like the person who would though." Barney shrugged, reaching for another doughnut in his bag.

"No I don't! I hardly even really attract boys, let alone get to date them." Lies, but Jane wasn't going to tell them about her social dilemma. Simon went to a notorious boy's private boarding school and Barney was still in Primary School. They wouldn't know.

"What about Bran then?" Barney asked with a little hint of teasing.

"He does seem quite fond with you." Simon decided to point out.

If Jane got a dollar for every time they went through this conversation she would be rich. She sighed heavily and said, "I can't even stay in the same room with him without fighting! I doubt I could even have a platonic relationship with him!"

Simon tittered and Barney scoffed. "Ever heard 'opposites attract'?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I think we don't get along because we are alike."

"Sorry Jane," Simon intervened. "But you're not arrogant or prideful. You can't slither out of this one."

"Yeah, _Jenny_~!" Barney swooned mischievously, using one of the names that the albino called her.

Oh how it annoyed her.

"Shut it!" Jane's barked, pursing her lips at them. Though her brothers just laughed and Simon patted Barney's back as if to congratulate him. "Oh, what if I started calling you two Si-Si and Barnabas?" She asked them, feeling rather smug. She knew they hated it when she called them these names. Simon disliked it because he didn't like nicknames much in general and Barney because he hated his real birth name.

They both glared at her. "Not so funny when it's done on you, now is it?"

The boys huffed and then Simon seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, then looked at Jane with as much excitement as the 'serious' brother could. "We're going to Wales!"

"Oh right!" Barney slapped a powdery hand on his cheek, leaving a white sugar imprint on it. "Mom and Dad said that they want to '_relieve the stress on our poor Jane_' and go on vacation!" His voice deepened as he pretended to be their father.

"What?" Jane asked, not really believing them at that moment. They must be joking. It was much to sudden, and she highly doubted her parents could afford another trip. Even if they could, what would give her parents the idea to send them to Wales? It sounded too much like a practical joke for Jane to actually take Barney seriously. Her doubt must have slipped onto her face because her little brother was quick to explain the situation.

"I know! That's what I was like!" Barney explained happily. "Gez Jane, if I knew that we got to travel every time you had a crazy-attack I'd have tried to make you do so even more!"

Simon gave Jane an 'understanding' look. "He doesn't mean it. Ignore him."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her older and taller brother. "Simon, I know, I am his sister after all."

There was a silence, after she said that. Well, besides Barney's munching.

"Uuuuuum" Barney started, as he licked his fingers and glanced between his two older siblings, "We leave tomorrow- just a heads up."

"WHAT?!" Jane blinked, jumping. "What do you mean tomorrow?"

"Er.. That we go on the train and boat tomorrow to get to Wales?"

"Do Mum and Dad really want to send me off that badly?" Jane asked, trying to joke around with a shaky laugh. But when her brothers avoided eye contact her shoulders sagged. "Right. Of course. Crazy Jane, who wants to spend time with her when all she does is scream all night long?"

When Jane sighed, Barney put a dirty hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Jane I don't think you're crazy! Maybe wild, extreme and a bit of a madcap, but not crazy!"

He really didn't make her feel any better than she had before.

"Barney, those aren't exactly flattering things to say to your sister." Simon pointed out to him. "If you had said that to any other girl then she would have slapped you by now."

"That's why I said it to Jane. She wouldn't slap me!" Barney chirped, slinging an arm around said girl's shoulder. He was getting much too tall for his own good. "Right?"

Jane scoffed, but ruffled his hair anyway. "Your too adoooooorable to slap." Jane grinned as his face scrunched up.

"Adorable! You mean devilishly handsome."

Jane pretended to look around her, "Who? I don't see any devilishly handsome men around."

"What?! Come on, look at me! I practically _scream_ handsome!"

"Oh? Who's sounding like a certain Welsh albino now, hm?" Simon asked, joining Barney and slinging his arm around Jane's other shoulder.

"Compliment or Insult?" Barney asked.

"Insult." Both Jane and Simon said at the same time. The three of them started to laugh and began to make their way home to pack for their trip to Wales.

When Barney reached for another doughnut Simon tutted and said, "Barney those pastries are terrible for your teeth."

Barney merely grinned and said, "Isn't that the beauty of them?" The group once again laughed and Jane shook her head at her brothers nonsense.

But even as her tinkling laugh filled the air, Jane felt as if things were moving too fast. She didn't like it, and call her overly cautious; things were getting a bit fishy – so to say. And no, she did not mean the saltwater smell that had coated her body. Things were getting suspicious. The brunette wasn't quite so sure whether she wanted to find out why.

* * *

**A/N** : First chapter - done!

Review on what you like / dislike~ Did I get the Drews right? Does this sound interesting so far? Is my writing okay? Gez, I hope so.. I'm a bit paranoid at the moment I know that the Dark is Rising Sequence doesn't have a lot of fans, but if I attract the attention of a few people then that would be cool c:

This will probably be lazily updated. It could go from a week between updates, to a few months. Depending on what's going on in my life.. But I'll try to stay devoted! I really love the DiRS and will be rereading the series so I can get more in character, even though the characters have all grown since the ending of Silver on the Tree.

Until next update, Ciao~


End file.
